FSC 67
September 2014 saw the 67th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC). It was held in Gothenburg in Sweden after Swedish entrant Lykke Li won the preceding edition with her song "Gunshot". 34 countries participated in this edition. Brazil, Hungary and Taiwan withdrew from the competition, while former French member Charlyje changed back to the Moroccan jury he has been in before. Albania also returned. Turkey celebrated its first win in more than two years with their entry "Make Me Yours Tonight" by Mustafa Ceceli and Lara Fabian. The Polish jury could grab the second place meaning their best showing since their win in the sixth edition. Returner Morocco, Greece and the United Kingdom completed the top five. The Host City The Host city for this FSC-edition is Gothenburg, the second largest city in Sweden with a population of about 540.000. The Gothenburg harbour , developed into Sweden's main harbour for trade towards the west and with Swedish emigration to the United States increasing, Gothenburg became Sweden's main point of departure. In the 19th century, Gothenburg evolved into a modern industrial city (fronted by 'SKF' & 'Volvo'), that continued on into the 20th century. Today Gothenburg is a modern city with much to offer its citizens and visiting tourists. The city is home to many students , as it includes both the University of Gothenburg & Chalmers University of Technology. The city is served by Göteborg Landvetter Airport, 30 km from the city, and has an abundant nightlife with restaurants, cafees and clubs. The Venue The host venue for FSC September 2014 is Scandinavium, a multi-function event arena in Gothenburg, Sweden used for indoor sports (for ex. ice-hockey/handball) & various types of events including music concerts . The arena was built in time for the 350th year anniversary celebration of the City of Gothenburg, & was inaugurated on 18 May 1971 . The Scandinavium's "sweeping appearance" comes from the hyperbolic paraboloid shaped saddle roof . The arena has hosted the 'ESC final' in 1985 and the annual semifinals of the 'Swedish Melodifestivalen', since 2002 , as well as concerts by famous artists through the years incl. Led Zeppelin , Iron Maiden , Bruce Springsteen , Whitney Houston & many others . Audience capacity for concerts in the Scandinavium is 14.000. The Hosts Pär Lernström, 34 years old, born in Eskilstuna, Sweden, is a well known Swedish television and radio host . He started out as a host in various Swedish radio shows , some hosted on Swedish MTV; later on, he hosted a humour program on Swedish Channel 5 and has subsequently become host on various shows on TV4, (big Swedish tv-channel next to SVT) among them the popular show ‘Parlamentet’ (‘The Parliament’) a satirical panel gameshow, which parodies Swedish political debate. He has also hosted popular youth-oriented tv-shows, like for instance, Swedish Idol (he hosted the 2011 edition). Katarina Sandström, 40 years old born in Ethiopia but brought up in northern Swedish town of Tavelsjö , is a well known Swedish television news presenter & journalist. She has been news anchor on SVT for about 15 years, & has been hostess of other special events and broadcasts among them the prestigious 'Nobel Banquet' , & the broadcast 'One year with the Royal Family' (annual broadcast, with the Swedish Royal Family on New Year's Eve). She is one of the most respected and liked news anchors & hostesses of current SVT, and has received nominations & awards for her accomplished work. The Show The Results The Winner Mustafa Ceceli & Lara Fabian - Make me yours tonight: